LEGO Indiana Jones
The LEGO Indiana Jones products are a group of sixteen playsets, ten of which are based on the original trilogy of films and six are based on Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Two video games were released based on the sets: LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures and its sequel LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues. File:Classic Indy LEGO.jpg|right|200px default LEGO desc none There are also six other sets based on the fourth movie. File:Crystal Skull LEGO.jpg|right|200px default LEGO desc none Raiders/Crusade *The first set, Motorcycle Chase, includes Indy, Henry Jones Sr. and a "German" guard, with two motorcycles (one with a side car) a small post, some boxes, and a flag pole. While the Indiana and Prof. Jones Sr. are as they are in the film there is no guard in the post and the Enemy Biker is in the Desert soldier uniform, not the dark green uniform seen in the film. *Strangely, the Well of Souls is named the Lost Tomb, though it was not a tomb at all. It includes Indy and Marion, snakes, and breakable walls. *The next set, Race for the Stolen Treasure, includes three "German" guards, a cargo truck, a jeep, Indy, a horse and a golden chest as the ark. Strangely, there is only one driver of the jeep, and neither Gobler or his Lieutenant are featured. *The final set, Temple Escape, is based on the iconic Peruvian temple with the famous rolling boulder. Also included are Indy, Satipo, Belloq, Jock the pilot with a plane, and skeletons. 2009 Previews * Fight on the Flying Wing: The German flying wing intended to take the Ark out of Egypt is re-created, with Indy, Marion, German Boxer, and Pilot minifigures. Also includes fuel tanker. * Shanghai Chase: The pursuit through the Shanghai streets can be re-created, with all-new minifigures such as Willie, Short Round, Lao Che, and Indy in the nightclub suit. Includes two vehicles. Crystal Skull The sets from the the fourth movie are the River Chase which involves Indy, Marion, and an amphibious vehicle. It also includes a boat, a new dark green crocodile and tree outpost. The Jungle Duel is between Mutt and Spalko as Indy battles "giant ants near the breakable table, food supplies and tent". Indy and Mutt are near the entrance to a skull-like cave while evading a soldier in a Jungle Cutter and Colonel Dovchenko, and Indy has a bazooka to stop it in its tracks. The climax of the film in the Temple of the Crystal Skull includes many tricks, traps, and playability. Indy and Mutt must solve the puzzles of the temple before Spalko does. The final set, Peril in Peru, includes a few Russian vehicles, a captured Indy, Mutt, Spalko, Dovchenko and Russian soldier, as well as another eerie crystal skull! The Brickmaster set includes Indy and a small green jeep-like car. And the last set which is unkown and was a special prize at comic-con includes a hill, some natives, Indiana jones, and his jungle cruiser. The hill has a giant skull on it with a jewel on its forehead. 2009 Summer Sets Five new Lego Indiana Jones sets were released in the summer of 2009: 7195 Ambush in Cairo from Raiders of the Lost Ark which includes Indiana Jones without jacket (only shirt), Marion Ravenwood with the dress she wore in Cairo, a ninja in white clothing with a machine gun, a swordsman in black clothing with a sword, a fruit shop, a wagon and a basket. 7196 Chauchilla Cemetery Battle from the fourth movie which includes Indiana Jones, Mutt Williams, A Conquistador Skeleton, 2 Chauchilla Warriors, the cemetery, a scorpion, a golden treasure chest and a Crystal Skull. 7197 Venice Canal Chase from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade ''which includes Indiana Jones in a suit with red tie, Elsa Schneider, 2 Grail Guardians with fezes, two boats and a dock. 7198 Fighter Plane Attack which includes Indiana Jones, Henry Walton Jones, Sr., a german pilot and 2 planes. 7199 Temple of Doom from ''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom which includes Indiana Jones without jacket (only shirt), Short Round, Willie Scott in her temple dress, Mola Ram, 2 thugs, a long track with 2 carts, Sankara Stones, Lava and more. See also *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' External links *The LEGO Indy Video Game Official Site * * pl:LEGO Indiana Jones Category:LEGO Indiana Jones Category:LEGO sets